


An Alien in Torquay

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Fawlty Towers, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: The Fawltys get a visit from a handsome Captain…
Relationships: Basil Fawlty/Sybil Fawlty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	An Alien in Torquay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/117638.html) on 10 July 2008
> 
> Written in response to [aaron_lanart](https://aaron_lanart.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: _Doctor Who and/or Torchwood (Jack with or without other chars) crossed with either Red Dwarf or Fawlty Towers (you mean you don't think Sybil was an alien?)_  
>  prompt 'another nice mess' (yes I know that's Laurel and Hardy but I'm feeling whimsical). I didn't actually manage the last bit, I'm afraid. *g*

Basil had been fretting at the reception desk for hours, listening to his wife's shrill cackles interspersed with the heartier laughs of the handsome stranger in the bar. Eventually, he could bear it no longer. He clenched his jaw and stalked in, stiff and haughty.

"All right, that's enough of that – get away from my wife!" he demanded, one long, bony finger pointing at the man who was – 

Just sitting and talking to his wife.

Oh.

"Oh, _honestly_ , Basil, the things that go _on_ in your mind." Sybil's tone was dripping with sarcasm. "I do apologise for my husband, Captain, he's always making mountains out of molehills. There's no excuse for him, there really isn't."

The man she'd been talking to stood up smoothly and came towards Basil, hand outstretched. "Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood. I'm afraid, Mr Fawlty, it appears that your wife is an alien. I came to take her into custody."

Basil's jaw dropped. He'd joked often enough about Sybil having landed here from outer space, but… He squinted suspiciously at the Captain, but saw nothing but very convincing charm and certainty.

He still spluttered a bit. "You can't mean… she really is an alien?" Because, actually… if she really was an alien, suddenly a whole lot of things would make a lot more sense.

"Oh yes. She's an alien. But she's not going to harm you – or anyone else. Are you, Mrs Fawlty?"

"Of course I'm not! I got stranded here, that's all; I'm just living out my life, the same as anybody else."

The Captain glanced at Basil, eyebrows lifted. "Do you want me to take her away?"

Basil opened his mouth to reply, looked at Sybil and shut it again. Life without Sybil was unimaginable. "No. I don't. Anyway, you can't! You can't just come in here and ask me if I want you to take away my _wife_! Who do you think you are! Get out of here. Go on! Out! Get out!"

The Captain laughed. "She's all yours," he said – and got out.

Sybil stared at Basil, her face softer than he'd ever seen it. "Oh, Basil," she murmured, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too, dear," he said, surprising himself as much as her. He glanced around, then offered her his arm, even more surprised when she accepted it. "Come on, dear, I'm going to take you out to dinner. _Polly_!"


End file.
